


Just You & Me

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and there's a party they need to be at. There's always a party and while Zero loves a good event, sometimes he wants to just... be in the moment without the glitz and glamour.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude





	Just You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! <3
> 
> This is unbeta'd (and short), but I couldn't list 2019 end without posting one more Zude fic! There will be more next year ;)
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who has commented and left kudos on my fics this year!

"Let's just stay in bed."

Jude's  _ already  _ dressed and he's halfway through knotting his tie when Zero speaks. 

It's New Year's Eve and there's a party they need to be at. There's _always_ a party and while Zero loves a good event, sometimes he wants to just... be in the moment without the glitz and glamour. He wants to be _normal_ , wants to lounge around in his pajamas and watch cartoons all day. He wants to drag Jude back under the covers and kiss him until he can't _breathe._

He wants to be  _ Gideon _ and not the public face of an organisation. 

"Zero, I've spent the last two weeks putting this party together. I can't bail."

Zero takes in the worry lines on Jude's face, remembers the way he bolted out of bed when he woke up from a nap that only supposed to last half an hour. 

"You absolutely can. Especially because I know you've done such a good job planning that your absence wouldn't stop the party from going on."

Jude shakes his head. "I have to be there to make sure the firework display doesn't go awry. You know that the board will scapegoat me before anyone else."

"Let them," Zero says. "I'll help you find blackmail material on anyone who goes up against you."

That makes Jude smile. It's just a brief upturn of his lips but it counts.

It always counts. 

"I don't doubt that for a second, Zero, but... we can stay in any other day."

"Can we?" Zero asks. He's a superstar basketball player and Jude's the owner of the major league team. 

Time is a precious commodity that they rarely have. 

Jude exhales gently and points at the suit jacket hanging on the inside of their closet door. "We spent a  _ lot  _ on our outfits. The coordinated suits you were so excited by? What happened?"

Zero's not sure. It could be that when he was reflecting on the past year he realised that he's done  _ enough  _ partying. He's had so much champagne that there's probably a special filter for it in his kidneys. He's mingled and made so much small talk that he's over it. 

It's the last night of the year and he wants to spend it with the love of his life. 

"What happened is that... You're the only person I want to spend tonight with, Jude. The only person I want to take into the new year with me. I don't care about anyone else. Just you and me."

Jude still seems reluctant, but Zero can see the moment the apprehension lifts from his eyes. 

"That does sound nice. And... I  _ was _ co-hosting with Lionel and well - she kind of took over almost immediately, so…"

"So…." 

Zero knows he's won this one, but it's never a victory until the words are spoken out loud.

Jude loosens his tie and grins. "Looks like we're staying in bed."

_ Fin.  _


End file.
